My Darling Baby Girl
by OfTheMoon
Summary: Blaire Silver stood on the playground corner, her eyes distant. She was eight, her hair a dark scarlet, her small hand clutching the chain link fence. The bright brick-red building behind her held dozens of cheerful orphans, and many were playing outside
1. Blaire Witch

Blaire Silver stood on the playground corner, her eyes distant. She was eight, her hair a dark scarlet, her small hand clutching the chain link fence. The bright brick-red building behind her held dozens of cheerful orphans, and many were playing outside, but she...well, she was atypical. Her vivid green eyes looked past the corner and past the street, for she was different. A different soul.

"Blaire? Get down here! Its time for breakfast!"

It was a week before when she turned 11. She shrugged on a t-shirt and overalls, running down the attic stairs and the regular ones to the kitchen, where her adoptive father and mother sat, looking at her with disapproval.

"Blaire. Make breakfast." her adoptive father said, his eyes cold. 

Blaire started grimly, her eyes still having that faraway look. "Yes, Sir."

Her adoptive mother, Cynthia sat down at the table, her little tube top scrunching up. "Well, Hun, your vacation week is almost over, where should we go?" she said in her thick accent. She said over "ova" and your sounded a bit like "yoi".

"I think we should go on a cruise, Snookums."

"Where will we leave her?" Cynthia said, looking reproachfully at Blaire. Blaire didn't smile. She just had that blank look. She silently served breakfast and ate hers at the counter.

"Maybe with ... Blaire, your grandparents are coming up today." her father said, his mouth full.

"Grandmother and Grandfather?" she said dully. She looked at him unblinkingly, only a sliver of green outside the pupils on her eyes.

"We have to get those eyes checked. And yes, Grandma and Grandpa." Cynthia said. "Collect the dishes."

Blaire gathered the dishes and began to wash them in the sink.

Blaire took a walk outside the large house, looking around the large yard. There were trees everywhere, and a nice rose garden done by the judge next door. She was a nice woman, and always invited Blaire over when she saw her. Blaire picked a small rose, one you wouldn't notice if it was gone, and breathed in its luscious scent. She looked ahead lifelessly. She walked and sat on a beautiful stone bench, and watched the sky, not knowing what she was waiting for. She squinted at the sunlight and gasped as a large white owl swooped down to perch next to her, handing her a golden parchment envelope.

"Aren't you beautiful?" she asked in a hushed whisper, petting the bird in awe. The bird (Blaire suspected it was a she) nipped her palm affectionately and cavorted into the sky.

Ms. B. Silver

The Attic Bedroom

13 Privet Drive

Little Whenging

Surrey

Blaire examined the letter carefully before even touching the violet wax seal. She ran into the sun for better light.

Dear Ms. Blaire,

You have been excepted to

Her father snatched the letter away.

"Cynthia! Get over here!"

Cynthia read slowly over her father's shoulder, her eyes forming to small 'O's.

"Should we?"

"No. I know exactly what to do. I think its time to call him."

Harry Potter paced aimlessly around his great living room, his best friends sitting on the couch. Hermione twisted her weddign band on her finger, as did Ron. Their daughters, Sarah and Francesca, played with Harry's great black Newfoundland. Sirius sat sipping coffee, reading the paper.

"I don't know what you should do, mate. You've got this mansion, you've got that dog, you have no wife." Ron said, his arm around his. Herminoe smiled at him.

"Oh, thanks!" Harry said. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Okay! You don't have a wife!"

"We're not in school anymore Ron. I could hex you right now."

"But you wouldn't. Becasue you wouldn't want my little girls to have a hexed Daddy."

Cess looked at him and smiled. "Nope!"

Sarah sat in her magical walker, playing with the sparks that came out. She hadn't spoken a word yet, but Hermione was convinced it was because she chose not to. Sarah giggled.

"Oh, Ron, she giggled!" Hermione said with tat tone of a joyus mother while Ron grinned proudly. Harry couldn't help but smile.

His muggle phone rang lougly in the perfect moment, blaring. Sirius picked it up, spoke for a moment, and solemnly handed it to Harry.

"Who is it?"

"Your cousin, Dudley."

"What does he want?"

''No idea."

"Yes?" Harry said into the receiver.

"Our daughter was just accepted by that, that school of yours, and we refuse to have any freaks like you in our house! Pick her up within the next day!" The dial tone sounded after a loud click, the voice that had spoken slightly scared.

"What did he want?" Ron asked as Harry turned deadly pale.

"His daughter. He wants me to take his daughter."


	2. Seizure of the Past

Harry stood at the front door of the Dursley's, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. This girl had no idea who he was, where he came from, what he was, anything, but they couldn't have a teense of wizardry in this house and Harry had agreed to take her. A dark red haired girl with green eyes stepped onto the front step, her peacoat a gray-green. Her luggage was in her hand, a small suitcase and a backpack, her Hogwarts letter in the other.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I know who you are." she said, her eyes glazed. She looked at the letter in her hand.

"Did you read your letter?"

"No." she said wistfully and looked at him. "Where am I suppsed to go?" 

"Just hold my hand." Harry said, ready to apparate.

"No, I don't think I want to do that." she said, but Harry held onto her shoulder and apparated them back to his mansion.

"What happened?" she said, breathing heavily. Then she read her letter and gasped. "I'm a witch?"

"Yes. Yes, you are." Harry looked at her. She resumed her blank stare.

"Would you like me to show you your bedroom?"

She nodded expressionlessly.

He heard her sing quietly as they walked up a spiral staircase.

"A thousand years or more ago, when I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown whose names are still well known. Bold Gryffindor of Wildmore, fair Ravenclaw from Pen, sweet Hufflepuff from Valleybroad, shrewd Slytherin from Fenn."

Harry shook his head. How could she know that song? He walked her into a great room with books all along one wall, a large oak writing desk with writing supplies, a warm tapestry, a large closet with maple doors, and a four-poster bed with violet velvet hangings.

She smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." she said.

"Your very welcome...I didn't get your name."

"You know it already. Its right there on that journal." She pointed at the writing desk and Harry walked over and examined the journal. On the side was scripted in gold "Blaire Adrean Silver."

"I didn't know that was your name. Your father-"

"I'm adopted." Blaire said, her eyes cast over.

"Well, he didn't tell me." Harry sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh. Isn't that such a coincidence?" she said. "I guess your my new father."

"I guess I am. That makes you my daughter."

"Yes, it does. Should I call you Father?"

"I'm not a priest. It makes me feel old."

Blaire smiled.

"Well, should I call you Mr. Potter?"

"No. How about Harry?"

"That's good for me."

"Blaire, remember, if you need anything, just send Dobby for me."

"Dobby?" she asked, and out hurried a small creautre dressed in a sweater, socks, a tie, shorts, and a tea cozy.

"He's my house elf."

"Hello, miss." the house-elf said, bowing.

"Hello, Dobby." she said, her eyes glazed once again.

"Goodbye, miss, and Mister Harry Potter." Dobby scurried off.

Blaire sat desolately on her bed.

"Thank you for taking me in."

"Your welcome, Blaire. You can come home for holidays at Hogwarts, I would never mind. My friend Ginny Weasly teaches at your school and lives next door, so its possible she'll take you home."

"Whats your job?" she asked. Harry looked at her calmly and then wondered why she looked so familiar.

"I work at the Ministry of Magic, the wizard government. I'm an undercover agent."

"You can't be that successful. What with your scar and all." She brushed away his hair from his face, gracing her fingers against the mark. She pulled back immediately, drawing in breath in pain.

"What? Blaire, are you alright?"

"Your scar. It hurt. Agh." She shook her hand. Her eyes blanked and rolled back into her head, her crashing to the cold stone floor.

__

No,no, take me instead!

Move aside!

Lily! 

No, no, please! I beg you. Take me instead. TAKE ME INSTEAD!

Blaire thrashed violently on the floor.

"No, don't! Take me instead! Take me instead!" she called, but Harry didn't hear the voice of young Blaire.

He heard the voice of Lily Potter.

~~~~~~~~

"Harry, she what?" Ron said, pacing around the livingroom floor.

"She was screaming. Exactly like my mother. When she was trying to save me." Harry said in shocked monotone. "It was like having my mother there, lying on the ground."

"What happened before it?" Hermione asked, a whimpering Cess tugging on her robes.

"She touched my scar."

"Maybe she got a psychic reaction from it." Hermione said.

"Who got a reaction from what?" a voice asked, and they all turned to see Blaire in bare feet and white cotton nightgown.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"You're talking about my episode, aren't you?" she said quietly.

"No, we aren't." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "Yes, we were. She's not stupid, Ron."

"I'm sorry it caused a fuss." she said. 

"Oh, we were just worried." Hermione said, picking up Cess and hiosting her onto her hip. Sarah bounced in her walker happily at the sight of a new person.

"Oh, your baby is adorable!" she said to Hermione, kneeling next to the walker.

"Thank you, her name's-"

"Sarah."

"Did Harry tell you?"

"No."

Hermione blinked. "Then how did you know?"

"Instinct, I guess. She looks like a Sarah."

Sarah bounced happily as Blaire took her head. She giggled, and Blaire smiled at her warmly.

Sarah then got very serious, looked at her, and spoke. "Odd."

"Ron! Her first word! Its "odd"! Her first word is "odd"!" Hermione said, and Cess clapped.

"Oh, wow, Hermione!" Ron said happily.

"Yea!" she said in her little girl voice.

Sarah giggled again, while Blaire sat back on her heels.

She looked up at Harry.

"Harry, she said it to me."

Harry looked at her. "No, it was just a word."

"She said it to me, Harry. She said it about me." Blaire got up and walked over to him.

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing odd about you." he said.

"Nothign odd? Then how do you explain that fit I had this afternoon? If you could only see the images in my head."

"A red haired woman saving a dark haired baby from a black-robed man with another dark-haired man beside her?" Harry sat down at the kitchen table, head in hands.

"Yes. I'm not surprised that you knew."

"Why?"

"Because that dark-haired baby was you. And ever since the Dementors..."

"How do-"

"I've always been like this. I've always known." Blaire looked at Hermione. "Hermione's sister, Dalia, lived in Ireland until they got her back. Ron's mother threatened to kill his father when she was cursed by Voldemort when he was two. The only thing I don't know about is my past."

Hermione and Ron stood, shocked.

Blaire walked out of the room. "I'm going to bed. Good Night."

~~~~~~~~

__

A decade and one year earlier.....

Ginny Weasly sat in the waiting room of the adoption agency, the papers filled out ni her hand. A woman came out and took the papers and her beautiful baby girl, but one she could not keep. She was seventeen, she had her whole life ahead of her, and all this because of Harry's visit to Hogwarts on Christmas. A passionate visit on Christmas. Ginny walked out of the agency, her flaming red hair sweeping behind her.

~~~~~~~~~

Blaire woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes. Harry stood above her, smiling.

"'Morning, Sunshine." he said. Blaire smiled at him and swung her legs off the bad, narrowly missing Harry.

"Hey!" he said and produced her with a set of clothing. It was a dress and a set of bottle-green robes, both crudely hemmed to be shorter.

"The robes are my old ones from when I went to Hogwarts. I think the dress was Hermione's. Dobby hemmed them both."

"I can tell." she said, going behind a screen to dress.

"We're going to Diagon Alley, today." he said.

"Where?"

"Its a place to get your books and things. You'll like it."

"Okay." she said, and she walked out from behind the screen. Both of the things were loose for her, but Harry figured they would suffice until they went to Diagon Alley.

The gateway opened gloriously to the colorful alley, and Blaire gasped at the sight. She wanted to look at everything, everything at once, so much to see.

"Lets get your things first. Do you have your letter?" Harry asked, and Blaire handed him the letter.

They first went to the bookstore, where Blaire went ballistic. She was running everywhere after she got her books, parchmen,t and ink, until she stopped at the Divination section. She glared at the book cover with the Grim on it.

"What is it?" she asked, going near the book.

"Its supposed to be an omen of death." Harry said.

"No wonder. Poor thing. It only wants food." she said, looking at the cover.

"Excuse me?" Harry said.

"Thats what dogs look like when they want food, kind of an angry sadness."

"Now where did you learn that?" Harry asked, leading her out of the bookstore.

"I just-"

"Know it? An instinct?"

"Exactly." she said with a smile.

Harry puchased a small female Scops owl, like Pigwidgeon, for Blaire's birthday, which Blaire named Diana, and a couple of other necessary pet supplies from Eyelops Owl Emporium a few shops down.

A few stores and many excited "Ooh!"s later, they were inside Ollivanders, waiting for the old man to appear somewhere.

He did, eventually, in his spooky pale-eyed glory, and surveyed the girl before him.

"Blaire Silver. So nice to finally meet you."

"How did you know my name?" she asked, looking back at Harry.

"Your father here warned me of your coming." he said, and took out his legendary silver tape measure, which measured Blaire by itself.

"Everything gets more and more amazing here." she said, watching the tape measure find the length between her eyes.

"Stop." Mr. Ollivnder said and took otu several boxes from several rows. He handed her the first one, fresh out of its box. "Try this one. 27 centimeters, maple, Unicorn mane hair. Good for Hexes."

"You're supposed to wave it." Harry said.

"Thats silly." she said.

"Here, then do this." Harry said, and demonstrated the swish and flick technique.

"Okay." She swished and flicked, and then many boxes exploded on the wall in front of her.

"Sorry." she said, laying the wand in its box again and standing very still.

"Here, try this. 22 centimeters, Dragon heart string, oak."

Blaire swished and flicked, proceeding to blast a hole through the window. Harry fixed it quickly.

After many, many boxes and many, many wands, Blaire picked up a pine wand, 28 and-a-half centimeters, with gold griffin feather. She swished and flicked and out came a gold symbol, an H, surrounded by a badger, a snake, a lion, and an eagle.

"Thats the one." Harry said, fishing in his pocket for his money pouch.

"A true Hogwarts student, indeed. 8 Galleons, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said, and Harry paid him the money.

"Galleons? What about Euros?" Blaire asked. (They converted, you know)

"Well, in the Wizarding World, there's Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. There is some currency regulation, but all you need to know is that Knuts are the least and Galleons are the most. We should head to the bank and make you an account."

Blaire nodded incredulously and folloed Harry, her wand in her pocket.


	3. The Scarlet Haired Girl

Blaire gaped at the large scarlet train, a lighter version of her hair. Harry nudged her along, until she was standing right next to it, where she squealed in joy.

"Oh, its beautiful! I get to ride in this to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, now, lets get you a compartment." Blaire shuffled along, Harry guiding her, until they reached a compartment near the end of the train.

"This was your compartment!" she exclaimed, climbing in.

"I'm not even surprised that you knew. Since I gave you that money, what did you buy?"

"Hogwarts, A History." she said proudly, while Harry laughed. "What?"

"Thats what Hermione always quoted in our years." he said. "Do you have enough money for food and everything?"

"Food?" she asked.

"Yes, there's a cart that comes by to give you food."

"Oh. Okay, and yes, I do." she answered, examining the compartment. She kneeled down and looked carefully at the seat.

"An Exploding Snap stain. From your fourth year?" she asked.

"Yes. Fourth year." he said, and climbed into the compartment. "Well, its almost time for you to go, so, care to give your new father a hug?" he asked.

Blaire gave him a tight hug, and Harry kissed her atop the head. They had become unbelievably like a father and daughter within the past few weeks.

"Goodbye, Blaire Silver." he said as he got off the train.

"Goodbye, Harry, I love you!" she called as the train moved away.

"I love you, too!" Harry yelled after her, and then he was gone.

Blaire sat contentedly on her seat, Hogwarts, A History in her lap, as she sat cross-legged, reading.

"Um, excuse me?" said a male voice, and Blaire looked up. A boy with wavy brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes was standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I sit here? The rest of the train is full."

"Of course." Blaire said, and the boy sat down.

"My name's Blaire Silver." she said properly, sitting up straight.

"Ainnle Finnigan." he said, pulling out a pack of Exploding Snap cards and beginning to play Solitaire on the seat.

Within a matter of seconds, the cards Exploded, leaving a second stain on the seat.

Ainnle turned to her, his face blackened. "Do you have a handkerchief I could borrow?"

Blaire took one out of her spare pocket and handed it to him.

He began to wipe his face.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong." she said, taking the handkerchief and doing it for him.

"This is so embarassing." he said indignantly.

"Deal with it." she said, finishing. She took back the handkerchief and tapped it twice with her wand, which cleaned it immediately.

A girl with blonde hair and gray-blue eyes opened the compartment door.

"Oh, look who it is." she said, facing Ainnle. He grimaced.

"Narcissa." he regarded.

"Oh, and who's you're little girlfriend here?" she asked, facing Blaire. Blaire looked confidently into her face.

"My name's Blaire Silver." she said, offering her hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, look, my little, Awn. She talks!" Narcissa said to Ainnle and turned back to Blaire. "Narcissa Malfoy. Pleased to meet you also." She shook Blaire's hand and then pulled back immediately. "Pure blooded. Very pure blooded. A little too pure blooded. Excellent. You'll make a perfect Slytherin."

Awn shook his head in disgust.

"Do you not agree, Awny?" Narcissa asked, turning to him. "Wait till my father hear's this."

"No, no, Narcissa, I agree. Perfect Slytherin." Awn said, and began to peruse through his pack.

"Good. I'll be seeing you, Silver." she said, and whisked off.

"Who was that?" Blaire asked.

"A part Veela little Malfoy daddy's girl." he said, angrily rummaging through his pack.

"How could you resist her then? If she was a Veela?"

Awn lifted a charm from inside his shirt. Inside was a tiny naked blue figure, dancing exuberantly.

"An anti-veela charm. It warns me of their presence and throws a spell on the area to dampen their charm. It doesn't work on full Veelas though." he said, finding what he had been searching for in his pack. As he pulled it out, Blaire watched in awe. It was a silver violin, and he pulled out his bow after it. He began to badly practice his scales.

Blaire tried desperately not to wince.

Awn looked at her struggling. "Its out of tune." he excused, and began to tune it.

Blaire, with an unmistakable ear for music, asked if she could see it for a second. Awn nodded and handed it to her.

Blaire quickly tuned it, lifted it to her shoulder, and began to practice slurring the scales.

Awn's mouth dropped open.

"You're an excellent violinist." he said.

"I've never played before." Blaire self-consciously gave the violin back and began, blushing, to read _Hogwarts, A History _again.

Awn carefully put his violin back into its case, which he had pulled out while Blaire was playing, and put it back into his magical pack. A lanky witch came and offered them some food off a cart. Blaier began to take out her money, but Awn stopped her.

"If there's one thing my da taught me, it's the lady never pays."

"You have quite a gentleman there." the witch said, procedding to make Blaire blush for the second time that day. Awn bought them some candy, and offered her some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Be careful of the jelly beans." he said. "My sister once got a vomit flavor one."

Blaire gagged and giggled, putting them in her satchel. Awn laughed jovially.

"Nothing else is that odd. The Chocolate Frogs are spelled."

"Oh, okay." she said, opening one up. It hopped on the top of her head, settled, and became still and solid. She giggled, took it off the top of her head, and bit into it.

She looked at the Wizardign Cards. "Cornelius Fudge? Who's he?"

"Old Minister of Magic. The new one's Dean Thomas. He's my da's best friend." Awn said proudly.

Blaire smiled and looked outside at the darkening sky. "We're almost there. Better change." she said, and Ainnle went into the compartment across from them where his brothers were changing.

She quickly changed into her uniform and put her hair into a bun. She opened a book that Harry gave her and a picture fell out. It was of a 17-year-old Harry and a 16-year-old girl with fiery red curls, brown eyes, and freckles. A young Hermione and Ron stood next to them. Blaire studied the girl and an image appeared in front of her eyes. The younger version of the girl was laying on the ground in some serpent chamber, and a younger Harry was kneeling next to her trying to wake her. The image moved to view a 16-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes, and a look of pure evil on his face. The image vanished as quickly as it came.

Awn came back into the compartment.

"Time to head to the front."


	4. Another Gryffindor, and Ginny's Weeping

The gigantic castle loomed before her, seeming to take up all the sky.

Blaire stared blankly ahead. The vision had restored her usual vacant stare, which hid a head of many thoughts. She carefully got out when the boats stopped and walked with the rest up and into the castle, where they were left in a room before the Sorting.

"What did Narcissa mean when she said I was too pure blooded?" Blaire asked Awn, who was fiddling anxiously with the edge of his robes.

"I don't know, but if I don't get in Gryffindor, I'm dead as a doornail." he said in a shaky voice as the doors opened.

"Doornails aren't living in the first place." Blaire dead-panned.

"Exactly." Awn said scaredly with a gulp. Narcissa was fair behind them, but she soon came up.

"See you in Slytherin, Silver-Snake." Narcissa said to Blaire and quickly got in line.

"Was it just me, or was that sentence full of alliteration?" said a girl next to Blaire. She had happy golden-blonde pigtails and dancing brown eyes. "My name's Katie. Katie Thomas."

"Blaire Silver." Blaire whispered to her. "Isn't your dad the Minister of Magic?"

Katie nodded. "I noticed you were standing with Awn."

Awn blushed. "Hi, Katie."

"Hi, Awn." 

Blaire didn't even want to ask.

"My older brother's a Gryfindor. His name's Gilderoy."

"Like Gilderoy Lockhart?" Blaire asked, having read about him in some of the Daily Prophet's and Hermione's Witch Weekly's.

"He wasn't named after him. My dad thinks that guys a nutter."

"Attention, first years, the sorting is about to begin!" announced a woman with red hair. Blaire looked at her for a moment, wondering.

"All you do is place the hat on your head."

The hat opened a slit that looked unmistakably like a mouth.

A long and many time ago,

When this school did start,

The houses of this bested stow,

Needed a way to see in your hearts.

When Gryiffindor was already done,

When Ravenclaw was dead,

When Hufflepuff had been long gone,

When Slytherin had no head.

They made me up,

Filled me with stuff,

And now I'm ready too,

Decide which one,

You all are in,

And you sister's brother too.

Is it Gryffindor, the bravest lion,

Is it Ravenclaw, Eagle wise,

Is it Hufflepuff, a badger loyal,

Or Slytherin with Snake's guise,

So now sit upon this wooden stool,

I have yet to be wrong,

Your house is deep inside your mind,

And that's where you belong!

Blaire clapped with the rest.

"Abott, Julia!"

A girl with bouncy brown curls went up to sit on the stool and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped and whistled.

Many names later, actually, maybe around 10, came "Finnigan, Ainnle!"

Awn walked carefully up to the front, put the hat on his head, and sat on the stool. It took a while, but it soon pronounced "GRYFFINDOR!".

The Gryffindor table roared with applause.

A few more names.....

"Thomas, Katie." 

The hall went quiet and then murmurs arose.

Katie walked confidently up, waving to her brother, and sat on the stool with the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Then maybe 3 names went by. "Silver," the wman's voice cracked, "Blaire."

Blaire walked up, and the hall went silent. Her hair copied the hair of the woman up front, and her eyes were those of a certain dark-haired boy.

"Is that Harry Potter's daughter?" she heard someone whisper.

"She looks exactly like him."

"Thats Professor Weasly's hair."

"Is she her daughter?"

"Eww, Professor Weasly and Hary Potter?"

Blaire sat on the stool and placed the hat atop her head.

__

Wow, you are a different one. Look at all your skills. Oh, owned by a Dursley. A great thirst to prove yourself, bravery, wisdom, but, ah, you lack loyalty. No, you lack trust AND loyalty. That makes you completely different from your dad.

Who was...? Blaire thought at the hat.

__

Sorry, dear. I can't tell you. Oh, dear me, you're a Parseltongue. You'd make an excellent Slytherin, but all these Gryffindor qualities. Want to go Gryffindor like your dad?

I don't really care.

__

Well, I can't chose. What should we do?

I don't know, you're the Sorting Hat.

__

Never thought you'd be arguing with a hat, did you?

No, this is an odd situation. What are you going to tell them?

__

Well, Slytherin isn't dominating, so I think I'll make you a Gryffindor. That okay?

Fine with me.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors clapped and whistled and Blaire sat near Awn.

An older boy who looked like Katie was sitting next to her. She looked up at him.

"Hello." she said, her eyes distant.

"Hi, I'm Gilderoy." he said, holding out his hand. Blaire shook it. 

"Call him Gil." Katie said.

Gil gave her a swat on the back of her head. "Thanks, Katie."

"What are little sister's for?" 

Blaire watched the Headmistress up front. She was a young woman with crystal blue eyes and a bun of flaxen hair, looking much like a young Mrs. Clause.

"Who is she?" Blaire asked.

"Thats Professor Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore's neice."

"Oh. Wow." Blaire said, watching the woman's twinkling blue eyes.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and the whole hall shushed.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and that the sixth corridor to the left is the Hospital Wing. It has a big red sign above it, hard to miss."

The students gave a slight chuckle.

"I have a few announcements to make. This year we will be holding the first annual Inter-house Dueling Competition!"

There was clapping and whistling from all of the houses.

"A Dueling course has been added to your schedules, which you will get tomorrow. Thank you, and lets begin!''

Food appeared on the golden plates. It was ahrd for Blaire not to gape, and her friends laughed at her.

"Try not to be so obvious, Blaire." Gil said, closing her mouth with his hand.

Blaire blushed.

It wasn't long before all the students were up in their dormitories, fast asleep. All except Blaire. She sat on the windowsill, Diana perched calmly next to her, sensing that something was wrong. She hooted questioningly.

"I just wish I knew my parents, Diana. I just wish I knew them."

Ginny Weasly ran down the hallways of the school to the Headmistress's office. Her robe flew behind her.

"Come in, Ginny." the professor said beofer Ginny even knocked.

"Professor, it was her! It was my baby girl!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Calm down, Ginny. Who was your daughter? Didn't you set her up for adoption?"

"Yes, and someone adopted her and she's here! And Harry doesn't even know! He doesn't even know....I can't teach her! It would be impossible. What if she had been treated terribly or something and it would be my fault! My darling baby girl. My darling baby girl." Ginny sat abruptly down, cross-legged, and Trisha Dumbledore kneeled next to her.

"Shhh." she said in a motherly tone. "Shhhh."


End file.
